PROJECT SUMMARY Human cancer is a highly complex disease with features at multiple scales. A better understanding of cancer as a dynamical system should provide novel insight into treating this devastating disease. Cancer systems biology aims to address this knowledge gap by applying mathematical modeling and computational tools to the analysis of experimental and clinical data and its workforce requires a broad range of skills. This proposal will provide salary support for a highly productive and broadly trained cancer systems biologist, Dr. Darren Tyson, working within the laboratory of a well established Unit Director, Dr. Vito Quaranta. Dr. Tyson has been working with Dr. Quaranta for over 10 years and has developed novel technologies and computational tools within his laboratory.